Sąd nad Tomem Riddlem
by Dimrilla
Summary: Tłumaczenie fanfika "The Judgement of Tom Riddle". Voldemort po śmierci staje przed sądem. Ostatecznym.


Tłumaczenie

--

Autor: Hamm on Wry  
Tytuł: Sąd nad Tomem Riddlem  
Tytuł oryginału: **The Judgement of Tom Riddle**  
UWAGA! - Będzie ciut niekanonicznie, gdyż opowiadanie zostało napisane przed ukazaniem się _Insygniów Śmierci_, w związku z czym autor nie wiedział czym będą pozostałe horkruksy, ani jak zginie Voldemort. (Więc proszę, żeby nie było potem komentarzy: "Ale to nie tak..." )

--

**SĄD NAD TOMEM RIDDLEM**

_**BÓL**_

Voldemort uniósł wzrok, by przyjrzeć się swemu otoczeniu. Znajdował się pośrodku czegoś, co wyglądało jak olbrzymia arena, wokół której wznosiły się miejsca dla publiki oraz podwyższenie dla sędziów.  
Ostatnią rzeczą, jaką pamiętał, był ten gówniarz Potter, odcinający mu rękę, a potem obie nogi. Przypominał sobie również, że stalowe ostrze katany pozbawiło go głowy... Przyjrzał się swojemu ciału i, stwierdziwszy, że jest nieuszkodzone i w jednym kawałku, uśmiechnął się. _Nie wyglądam tak źle_ - pomyślał.

- _**TOMIE MARVOLO RIDDLE! POWSTAŃ I PODDAJ SIĘ OSĄDOWI!**_

Zaszokowany, rozejrzał się ponownie dokoła. Tym razem trybuny były pełne a na podwyższeniu dla sędziów zasiadało kilka osób, z których centralna Osoba zdawała się być niemalże oślepiającym światłem. Tom Riddle, znany również jako Lord Voldemort, nieoczekiwanie poczuł się bardzo malutki. Zdecydował się spróbować blefu. Sięgnął do kieszeni po różdżkę i wykrzywił się pogardliwie w stronę sędziów.

- Jak śmiecie choćby próbować sądzić _mnie_!? Czy nie wiecie, że jestem panem Świata Czarodziejów? - Nagle poczuł, że różdżka wyślizguje mu się spomiędzy odrętwiałych palców. Zobaczył rozjarzoną kulę światła, wychodzącą z niej i powracającą do jego ciała. Zrozumiał, że jego ostatni horkruks jest już bezużyteczny. Sześć innych świetlistych kul nadleciało od strony podestu dla sędziów, zbliżyło się, a potem wniknęło w niego. Poczuł, że jego rozdarta, potrzaskana dusza zaczyna się scalać. Spróbował rzucić na sędziów jakieś zaklęcie, ale jego różdżka nie była już niczym więcej jak tylko kawałkiem patyka o dziwnym kształcie. Bezużyteczna.

- _**TOMIE RIDDLE. ZOSTAŁEŚ OSĄDZONY, SKAZANY I ZGŁADZONY PRZEZ SĄD ŻYWYCH ZA MASOWE MORDY I SIANIE ROZPACZY I BÓLU, ZARÓWNO W ŚWIECIE MAGICZNYM JAK I NIEMAGICZNYM. TERAZ PRZYWIEDZIONO CIĘ DO NAS NA TWÓJ SĄD OSTATECZNY. WYSŁUCHAMY TERAZ ŚWIADECTW PRZECIWKO TOBIE. KTO WYSTĘPUJE PRZECIWKO OSKARŻONEMU? **_

- Stwórco, ja występuję przeciwko niemu. - Voldemort spojrzał w kierunku, z którego dobiegał głos i zobaczył przysadzistą dziewczynkę o prostych włosach i oczach ukrytych za grubymi okularami. Doznał szoku, uświadomiwszy sobie, że dziewczynka to Marta, zabita przez jego bazyliszka po otwarciu Komnaty Tajemnic. Wzdrygnął się w duchu. Była jego pierwszą ofiarą, nawet jeśli nie zabił jej osobiście. Jakaś nieznana mu, dziwna istota podpłynęła do Marty, położyła dłonie na jej głowie, a potem skłoniła się przed sędziami.

Ta sama procedura powtórzyła się kilkaset razy. Ludzie zasiadający na trybunach, zarówno czarodzieje jak i mugole, podchodzili i składali swe świadectwa. Było to dziwne, gdyż wcale nie zabił i nie torturował ich wszystkich osobiście, a mimo to obarczono go również odpowiedzialnością za cierpienia tych, których tylko rozkazał torturować lub uśmiercić. Co jeszcze dziwniejsze - nawet jeśli nie zabił ich osobiście, nawet jeśli nie był przy tym obecny, to mimo to mógł zobaczyć w jaki sposób to właśnie on ich skrzywdził.  
Wraz z każdym kolejnym świadectwem Voldemort czuł jak ciężar win rośnie. Kiedy przemówiła ostatnia osoba, ten ciężar dosłownie rzucił go na kolana. Najgorsze w tym wszystkim było to, że ostatnim świadkiem był Severus Snape, odziany w białą szatę i z uśmieszkiem samozadowolenia na twarzy. To przebrało miarkę.

- Za kogo ty się uważasz, że uzurpujesz sobie prawo, żeby mnie sądzić? Mów! - zażądał, a wtedy Osoba zasiadająca pośrodku podestu dla sędziów przemówiła niskim, grzmiącym głosem - miękkim jak aksamit, a jednocześnie podszytym nutami najtwardszej stali:

- _**Jam jest Stwórca, ten, który ukształtował wszystkie światy. Stworzyłem czarodziejów i mugoli, by żyli w zgodzie i harmonii, wspierali się wzajemnie i wspólnie budowali lepszy świat. Uczyniłem cię doskonałym w moich oczach, Tomie Riddle. Postawiłem przed tobą wyzwania, gdyż wiedziałem, że masz wielkie możliwości. Z darami, które ci dałem, mogłeś stać się największym spośród moich dzieci. Zamiast tego roztrwoniłeś swoje dziedzictwo w fałszywej pogoni za nieśmiertelnością i niegodziwie zdobytą potęgą. Zamiast bycia dzieckiem Stwórcy i twórcą pokoju, wybrałeś sianie niezgody, nienawiści i śmierci. Zaglądam w twoją duszę i nie znajduję w niej żadnego usprawiedliwienia, nie ma dla niej odkupienia. Mogłeś stać się naprawdę nieśmiertelny, jak ludzie, których widzisz na tej sali, twoi oskarżyciele. Oni zyskali odpoczynek i szczęście wieczne. Ty nie zyskałeś niczego poza oddzieleniem i potępieniem. Będziesz dźwigał swoją winę i rozpacz przez wieczność. Taki jest wyrok tego sądu.**_

Słuchając tej przemowy, Voldemort leżał bez ruchu na podłodze, tak bardzo przygniatał go ciężar win, które popełnił. Istota, która wcześniej odbierała świadectwa, teraz podeszła do niego i położyła ręce na jego głowie. Ból, przerażenie i smutek, które spowodował w ciągu całego swojego życia wlały się w jego umysł i ciało. Było to gorsze niż setka rzuconych jednocześnie klątw _Cruciatus_. Voldemort pomyślał, że oszaleje z powodu tego bólu i tego ciężaru, ale w jakiś sposób instynktownie zdawał sobie sprawę, że nie będzie mu dane uciec od nich w ten sposób. Jego umysł pozostanie jasny i niezmącony przez resztę wieczności, ale już zawsze będzie towarzyszyć mu ból. Jeszcze gorszą karą było dla niego to, że kiedy tylko pojawiało się bolesne wspomnienie jakiejś popełnionej przez niego niegodziwości, mógł jednocześnie zobaczyć alternatywę, to, co mogłoby się zdarzyć, gdyby tego nie zrobił. Ponownie widział przebieg procesu, a także wieczność, która mogłaby wtedy stać się jego udziałem. Widział jak dołącza do swojej matki i ojca, teraz zjednoczonych we wzajemnym zrozumieniu i przebaczeniu. Widział w jaki sposób mógł ulepszyć świat i otrzymać swoją nagrodę. Widział samego siebie, czyniącego dobro i otrzymującego tymczasową potęgę, której zawsze pragnął, stającego się łagodnym i kochanym przez wszystkich przywódcą, cenionym za życia i opłakiwanym po śmierci. I widział siebie, otrzymującego od Stwórcy prawdziwą nieśmiertelność.

Spróbował błagać Go o przebaczenie, ale nie był w stanie wymówić ani słowa, nie mógł nawet dłużej patrzeć na tę przytłaczającą Osobę, zasiadającą na ławie sędziowskiej. Samo światło, promieniujące z postaci Stwórcy, sprawiało mu rozdzierający ból.

- _**ŚWIADECTW WYSŁUCHANO, WINĘ POTWIERDZONO I WYDANO WYROK. TOMIE MARVOLO RIDDLE, MUSISZ NAS TERAZ OPUŚCIĆ, BY DOŁĄCZYĆ DO SWOICH ZWOLENNIKÓW I INNYCH ZŁOCZYŃCÓW, KTÓRZY PRZED TOBĄ STANĘLI PRZED OBLICZEM TEGO SĄDU. NIGDY JUŻ NIE DANE CI BĘDZIE ZOBACZYĆ ŚWIATŁA. IDŹ PRECZ, PRZEKLĘTY! **_

W tym momencie podłoga rozwarła się pod stopami Voldemorta a ciężar jego winy pociągnął go przez otwór w dół, w ciemność. Usłyszał krzyki swoich śmierciożerców, których przed nim spotkał ten sam los. Usłyszał inne, nieznane mu głosy, należące do pozostałych potępionych. Wciąż spadał, nic nie widząc, ale będąc świadomym tego, co go otacza, swojego własnego bólu, nałożonego nań na sądzie, a także cierpień wszystkich innych potępionych. Zastanawiał się, kiedy przestanie spadać i w końcu wyląduje na dnie tej otchłani. Zastanawiał się nad tym przez długi czas, zanim uświadomił sobie, że spadanie również będzie trwać wiecznie.

Na górze, sędziowie i Stwórca opuścili swoje miejsca na sali a ławy zaczęły powoli pustoszeć. Osoby obecne na rozprawie przeżyły coś w rodzaju szoku, uświadomiwszy sobie ogrom deprawacji, której uległ Tom Riddle. Jednymi z najdłużej pozostałych na miejscu byli James, Lily i Syriusz. W końcu i oni podnieśli się - z wyrazem widocznej ulgi na twarzach.

- Więc w końcu jest po wszystkim. Harry wypełnił swe zadanie. - Na twarzy Lily malowała się duma.  
- Tak, kochanie. Cały świat oraz Stwórca są z niego dumni. Ma szansę stać się największym czarodziejem wszech czasów - dodał James.  
- Jest coś, o czym jeszcze wam nie powiedziałem - wtrącił Syriusz. - Harry prosił mnie, żebym z tym zaczekał, aż wszystko trochę sie uspokoi... Otóż za sześć miesięcy on i Ginny Weasley zostaną sobie formalnie poślubieni. Harry nie może się tego doczekać. Kiedy ostatnio z nim rozmawiałem podczas ceremonii potu#, powiedział, że następnym razem przyprowadzi ją ze sobą, żebyście mogli ją poznać. - Ta deklaracja wywołała uśmiech na twarzach obojga rodziców Harry'ego, ale po chwili Lily zatrzymała się, patrząc na postać idącą tuż przed nimi.

- Chłopcy - zagaiła - myślę, że już czas zrobić to, o czym dyskutowaliśmy. Nie powinniście tego dłużej odkładać.  
- W porządku - zgodził się James. - W końcu nie możemy tego tak ciągnąć w nieskończoność. Severusie!  
Idący z przodu Snape, odwrócił się, wyraźnie zaskoczony, a potem zmrużył oczy.  
- Potter, Black. Czemu zawdzięczam to zakłócanie mojej wieczności?  
- No cóż, Severusie, sprawa wygląda tak, że... Chcielibyśmy przeprosić...

--

#w oryginale: _sweat lodge_, czyli rytualna sauna, obrzęd spotykany wśród wielu plemion indiańskich, zwłaszcza w Ameryce Północnej, pozwalający, między innymi, na kontaktowanie się ze swoimi przodkami


End file.
